Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?
by Le Staff
Summary: Petit recueil de drabble très court ! Tout est dans le titre X'D
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Ici Aru !

Voici donc le premier drabble de ce recueil de drabble !

Et pour celui là, y aura le Patron X'D

* * *

\- Ah ! Ah oui ! Là ! Hmmm... C'est trop bon !

Sentir les mains du Patron comme ça sur mon corps c'est... Y a pas de mots pour exprimer ce que ça fait...

\- T'aimes ça, hein gamine ?

\- Oh oui ! Ah ! Oui là ! Là ! Continue Patron ! AH ! Plus fort !

Hmm... Les mains de mon frère sont vraiment les meilleures.

\- Ah ! Hmmm ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Ah ah... Ham... T'es vraiment bon... Le meilleur...

\- Merci sœurette.

J'avais tellement mal au dos et aux épaules. Mais maintenant, plus rien. Ah vraiment. Mon frère est le meilleur masseur de l'univers.

Sérieusement... Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

* * *

X'D Dites moi à quoi vous vous attendiez !

a plus !

Aru-nya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voici donc le deuxième drabble X'D avec Hippie cette fois?

* * *

\- T'en veux grosse ?

\- OUIIII !

\- Sûre grosse ?

\- J'te dis que oui !

\- C'est bien grosse, c'est pas capitaliste !

\- JE M'EN FOUS DONNE !

Putain... Il va m'en donner oui ?! Moi j'en veux. Je veux goûter !

\- DONNE AVANT QUE L'AUTRE POUFFIASSE RENTRE !

\- Quelle pouffiasse grosse ?

\- Alnia !

\- Pourquoi grosse ?

\- Parce qu'elle va la prendre ! Elle est accro!

\- C'est vrai grosse ?

\- OUI ALORS DONNE LA MOI !

Le Hippie me tendit alors la précieuse et au moment même où j'allais l'attraper, une furie l'attrapa. Putain c'te salope était rentrée...

\- MES POMMES ! ON Y TOUCHE PAS J'AI DIT !

Merde... Sérieux vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

* * *

J''ai du gâteau au chocolat pour ceux qui veulent '-''


	3. Chapter 3

Yo !

Le troisième x'D

J'l'aime pas trop celui là '-'

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis scotchée sur mon écran... Ô putain... Je dois être rouge mais plus rouge c'est impossible.

Mais c'est pas possible... ô mon nous !

Je suis à la limite de pisser le sang du nez... Sérieusement... C'est tellement improbable !

Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche immédiatement.

\- T'as vu la dernière vidéo de Squeezie ?!

\- Oui suis en train de la regarder !

\- T'as vu CA ?!

\- OUI !

Mais c'est juste... Exceptionnel. Y a pas d'autre mot. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça de ma vie. Pourtant j'en ai vu.

Mais ô putain... Jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurais imaginée passer dans une vidéo de Squeezie...

Même si personne ne sait que ce pseudo est le mien, moi je sais qu'en cet instant où Squeezie avait besoin d'aide, je l'ai aidé. Je ne savais pas qui il était dans le jeu. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que c'était lui. Encore moins que je passerais dans une vidéo et qu'il me remercierait.

Merci Squeezie.

J'en avais besoin.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que moi, gameuse suicidaire depuis la nuit des temps, je trouverais un message d'espoir ainsi.

C'est décidé. Je vais continuer ce que j'ai fait ce jour là.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, mon objectif sera... D'aider les débutants !

Vous vous attendiez à quoi les gens ?!

* * *

Bon...

Y a du gateau et tout...

A plus !

Aru-nya


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Bon XD Celui là c'est mon préféré.

Bref.. Ce sera sans doute le dernier parce que est ben je vais faire un autre recueil de drabble différent.

A l'heure actuelle.. Une pote le lit à voix haute et je suis morte de rire X'DDDDDD

Bref je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sérieux je m'attendais à quoi... Je savais que ça se finirais comme ça. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire une seconde que je pourrais le battre. Lui, le tout puissant. Le roi. Le Geek. Putain Mario Kart c'est mon terrain en plus ! Et il m'a battu à plate couture ! MERDE.

J'enlève mon Tee-shirt. J'ai perdu. C'était le marché. Le perdant se retrouve torse poil. On relance une partie. Le score est plus serré. Mais je perds encore MERDE DE MERDE !

Je sens les doigts du Geek courir sur moi. Putain... Il appuie volontairement plus à certains endroit.

\- Geek...

\- Oui ?

\- Salop.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre il se serait mis à pleurer. Mais c'est moi. MOI putain ! Et il se marre comme il a jamais rigolé ce connard !

Je me calme et me concentre sur ce que le jeune homme fait sur moi. Il est à califourchon, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il en profite bien en plus. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Mais pourquoi sérieux ?! Il me tourne et continue son manège sur mon dos cette fois. Si ça continue, je vais pas tenir longtemps.

\- Mince... Je me suis loupé attend.

Il se penche et me lèche le dos. Je soupire.

\- Putain Geek grouille toi ! Je vais pas tenir longtemps !

\- Oui oui...

Je le sais, je le sens, il fait exprès d'y aller le plus lentement possible. Mettant ainsi mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève et me tourne, jetant un bref coup d'œil sur mon reflet dans le miroir.

Comment il a fait ? Ma magnifique paire de boobs paraît énorme !

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui.

\- T'es méchant.

\- Mais non. C'est toi qui a perdu. Maintenant...

\- OUI OUI JE SAIS !

Je me lève et vais faire le tour de la maison comme ça. M'humiliant et manquant de me faire violer par le Patron au passage.

Un jour je le tuerais ce Geek... Je soupire et retourne dans sa chambre... Putain ce pervers matte un porno. Avec de gros boobs.

\- Euh... Re mec...

\- AH ! Déjà de retour ? Comment t'as fait avec Patron ?

\- Je cours vite.

On explose de rire tout les deux et il m'aide à me nettoyer.

Putain ce feutre de merde reste bien encré sur ma peau en plus ! Mais non ! Ce con m'a dessiné des boobies (entre autre...) PUTAIN JE SUIS UN MEC JE VEUX PAS RESTER AVEC UNE PAIRE DE SEINS DESSINE SUR LE TORSE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE MA VIE !

Vous vous attendiez à quoi... Je suis un mec un vrai !


End file.
